Love May Not Last Forever
by Latilen
Summary: Sasuke has been going out with a hermit named Constance for a couple of months but he may be loosing his interest in her. as he looks back on their most memorable moments he asks the only question he can think of: do I still love her? SasukeXOC
1. stealth and encounter

Love May Not Last Forever

Sasuke walked out into the over crowded halls of Season Oaks Senior High School.(can't do names O.o)

It was lunch and he knew he had to meet his girlfriend by the cafeteria.

He hated that routine.

A few months ago he was quite happy to have her around. Now she just felt like a burden, but how could he break it to her?

The thing that had attracted him to her was her sensitivity and shyness. Usually he would go out with obnoxious, loud popular girls until he met Constance.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the third week of junior year when he was trying to catch Naruto._

"_Naruto! Come back here damm it! Give me my backpack!!!" Sasuke yelled in fury as he ran around the school._

"_Only if you can catch me!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared around a corner._

_Sasuke had lost his nerve. He didn't enjoy having to chase him almost every day. People were actually accustomed to seeing the chaotic chase every week and just wondered when the goofy blonde guy would get tired of the same trick._

_Girls usually paid Naruto to get chased by Sasuke just so they could get in front of him and have their "perfect movie moment":_

_They would hope that he would bump into them and he would fall in love with them at first sight (not!)_

"_Common Naruto! This isn't funny anymore! Actually it was never funny! Nnaarruuttoo!!!!!!!"_

"_But you need the exercise!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped behind a couple of shrubs._

_Sasuke was irritated. Not only did he have to chase the hyperactive freak but he had to watch out for the idiotic girls that swooned at the sight of him. _

Won't they ever notice I don't care about them? _He thought and as he opened the door to one of the countless halls of the school he tripped on his shoelace and fell on his face._

_He could hear dozens of people laughing at his clumsiness. _

Ggrreeaatt…_Sasuke just felt like staying in that same position even if he felt a shot of pain on his nose._

"_Are you okay?" asked a sweet, soft voice._

"_I don't think so…" Sasuke said and he raised his head_

_and saw her._

**My first story. I know it's not interesting at all. Maybe it'll get better as I start thinking of better plots for this thing O.o**


	2. Bleeding Nose and Basketball Bullies

**Hello people! I know my story doesn't seem to look good and I am afraid that it is a failure but I don't give up hope that I'll do better! If you would like to give some constructive criticism I would appreciate that. Or just listen to what you guys think of this.  thanks for reading!**

Bleeding Nose and Basketball Bullies

"_Oh my god! Your nose is bleeding! Let me take you to the nurse's office…" said the young girl._

_Sasuke was surprised somebody actually cared about how he was. The girl looked like any average person. She had brown eyes and brown, layered hair that went down to her shoulders. She also wore dark skinny straight jeans and wore a green blouse on top of a white tank top with green Converse shoes. She also had neon green nail polish and several bracelets on each arm._

_He wasn't interested on this girl but he felt some gratitude for her act of kindness._

_Sasuke got up with the help of the girl and finally noticed the blood running down his nose._

"_Hey I'm bleeding!" he exclaimed and the girl just stared at him._

"_I thought you would have noticed by now…" she smiled, showing pearly white teeth._

_People were still laughing at Sasuke but he glared at them and they calmed down a bit, even though they kept laughing._

"_Come with me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nurse's office._

"_Where are we going?" he asked._

"_The nurse's office, I told you that a while ago." _

"_Oh, right. Wait! Naruto still has my backpack."_

"_Is it a guy with spiky blonde hair that runs around the school like a maniac?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well he's right there." She pointed out at the water fountain by the restrooms where Naruto was talking to Hinata about running._

"_So I practice everyday in the morning running at least two miles. Not only that but you need the right shoes…" _

"_Naruto!"_

"_Whaa? Oh it's just Sasuke. Dude, you are slow…hey what happened to your nose?"_

"_It's bleeding; just give me my damm backpack."_

"_Naruto-kun, I think you should stop taking Sasuke's stuff. See, he got hurt this time!" Hinata said in her soft, child-like voice._

"_Fine, I'll stop doing this…so who's the girl with you?" Naruto asked as he gave Sasuke his backpack._

"_Oh this is…." Sasuke stopped. He didn't even know who this person was!_

"_My name is Constance." She smiled but she seemed unwilling to continue the conversation. "I better leave. I guess your friends will take you to the office." She let go of Sasuke and walked away._

"_She seems….nice." Naruto exclaimed. _

_Sasuke was dumbfounded about the situation but, as his nose was bleeding, he paid little attention to it and ran down the hall to the nurse's office._

-_End of flashback_-

Sasuke walked up a couple of stairs, each step felt heavier than the first as he reached his locker.

He wanted to take as long as he could before he had to find her.

_Why do I feel so….disgusted by my relationship with her?_ He asked himself.

His life had become monotonous and it just didn't feel right.

_But why now? Why did things have to change now?_

_I was never troubled by this before! I LOVE her and I enjoy her company! I don't need to dump her that would be selfish of me. She is so mature and lovely, there's no need to do this. I bet that it's just some temporary thing._

But he knew deep inside that he didn't want to be with her anymore.

-_Flashback_-

_It was a couple of weeks after Sasuke had broken his nose but he still had to wear a small bandage over it._

_He hadn't seen Constance since the incident and wanted to say thanks to her._

I don't understand it, why do I even care to say thanks to this girl? I'm the great Sasuke Uchiha for Pete's sake! No one needs to listen to my gratitude!_ Sasuke said to his cocky self._

_By now it was lunch so Sasuke walked out to the basketball field to play a couple of games with Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto._

"_Finally Sasuke! We thought you would never come." Neji exclaimed._

"_I just had to do something…"_

"_So, have you found Mystery Girl yet?" Naruto chuckled._

"_Ohhh….who's this girl Uchiha?" Shikamaru teased._

"_Someone and you know her name dobe so stop calling her that." Sasuke answered._

"_Well, less talking, more sweating!" Neji yelled._

_The other three just looked at him._

"_What? Can't I make some stupid remark once in a while?" Neji sweatdropped._

"_Leave that crap to Naruto..." Shikamaru said._

"_Yeah just leave it to me….HEY!!!!"_

_They all laughed._

_After a while of playing basketball and hitting Naruto on the head a couple of times they noticed a commotion on the last basketball court in the field._

"_Hey shy-girl! Get the hell off from our court!" some dude yelled._

"_W-we-ll I'm s-sorry; I won't b-bother y-you…"_

"_Yeah you emo piece of crap!"_

_Sasuke looked at that direction and saw Constance being pushed by some guy from the basketball team._

"_Hey isn't that…" Naruto started saying when he noticed Sasuke walking to the other court._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked as he got in front of Constance._

"_Well this bitch was sitting here!" he answered furiously._

"_You are such an idiot; she can sit wherever she feels like sitting!"_

"_So what? We don't want her hermit-ass in our court!"_

"_Whatever…" Sasuke started to walk away, half dragging Constance with him._

"_So now you are going to protect your little girlfriend!" The guy teased._

_Sasuke turned around and simply said "If you believe I will lower myself to your standards then I believe you are more of an idiot than I thought you were. Now go back to whatever you boneheads do all day and shut your mouth or you will end up with your head up your ass."_

_The other guy stayed silent. Sasuke continued to walk with Constance right behind him._

"_Thanks for that." Constance told him._

"_No problem. Oh and I wanted to say thanks for that other day." He wiggled his nose a bit which made her laugh._

"_I bet you make everyone cheerful don't you?"_

_They were getting closer to Naruto and the others and when Constance noticed this she stopped. Sasuke continued to drag her by the arm but he noticed she stopped walking._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Uhh… you can go hang out with your friends if you want. I'll just go to the library…"_

"_Wait, why don't you want to come? I want you to hang out with us." He couldn't believe he was actually saying that. _

"_Yeah well I'm somewhat…antisocial. I don't feel comfortable talking to other people."_

"_You don't seem like it-"_

"_Well that's because you are different." She answered as she got away from Sasuke's grip and ran away._

_Sasuke just stayed there. What had just happened?_

**End of the second chapter…I want to write more! But I have to finish a book for English and its 500 pgs long so I better get into it! Again, if you would like you can review and criticize, give your own opinion or whatever. I will appreciate it. Flames are welcome I guess but I hope no one cares to do so….O.o**

**-Liliam (latilen is asleep) **


	3. Drowsiness is a Side Effect

**Hello people of earth, I have done another chapter at the cost of my health and my education. I have to do two presentations for English class and memorize ten pages of info.! Yup I'm stuck in this, plus I got finals coming up. To top it off I have a fever and my nose is stuffed. What a week…O.o well to the expense of that, I just couldn't take my mind off fro writing, even if day by day I feel the story is going down….well here's another chapter!**

Drowsiness is a Side Effect

"_Wait! Constance, I didn't want you to run off like that, It's okay if you don't want to hang out with my friends." Sasuke said after he caught his breath._

_He reached her half way through the cafeteria._

Why does everybody run so damm fast?_ Sasuke thought._

"_Look, Sasuke, you don't have to worry about how I'm doing. Now, just go with your friends and be the suave guy you always are." She answered._

I don't care about her!!!!!!!!!!_ Sasuke thought. "You've got it all wrong. I just want to get to know you better. Can't we be friends?"_

_She laughed. Sasuke looked puzzled at this and thought she was a psycho. Even people around them were scared of her diabolical laughter._

"_Are you serious?" She wiped tears from her eyes._

"_What! You know there are many other people who would DIE to be my friends. Some have even tried to bribe me!" He yelled, also getting weird looks from other people._

_Constance sat down on a nearby chair and put her feet on the table._

"_Well, King of the Universe I bet your beautiful little cocky head must be exhausted from all that drastic thinking!" she responded in a sarcastic voice._

"_FINE!!! Here I am trying to be a friend and you just cast me out. Whatever, you are the one who's destroying our "friendship"" Sasuke said and turned to walk away._

"_Okay you big cry-baby if it makes you feel better we can hang out." She gave him a sly smile._

_Sasuke looked at her with huge, onyx eyes "You are so freakishly weird!"_

"_And I love you too." She grinned._

_The bell rang and Constance escaped through the crowd._

_Sasuke was astounded by this girl. First she gets in trouble with the basketball team and acts like an idiot then she becomes a sly, talkative person._

_Sswweeeett…_

_-End of Flashback-_

Sasuke sighed, he was at the cafeteria, but where was she?

He looked around the school and she wasn't anywhere. She rarely talked to others so he couldn't ask someone who knew her.

He finally remembered something she told him a couple of days ago. She had gone with her parents to France for a week.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!" He felt relieved about that. At least he could clear his thoughts until she got back.

He went to look for Naruto and the others. It was weird that they weren't in the basketball court.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! HERE!!!!" Naruto yelled with all his might at Sasuke who was on the other side of the cafeteria.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards the crowd.

In the first high school years Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke only hanged out with each other or with other guys but in the middle of their third year they met a couple of girls.

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke and Neji walked into U.S. History just to find a new student seated in Neji's desk._

"_Newbie, get off my chair" Neji yawned. _

_The girl looked up at him with cheerful eyes._

"_I am sorry; I just didn't know this was your seat." The girl said in a Japanese accent._

"_That's okay. So you are from Japan?" Neji asked._

_Sasuke was bored by the conversation already so he went to his desk, girls piled up around him._

Constance would joke around with me about these freaks… _he thought. He had spent a couple of days with her and he felt great around her._

_The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Neji let the new girl sit on his seat so he took a vacant seat by Sasuke._

"_Dude…that girl is nice!" Neji smirked._

"_And?"_

"_She's cool. She says that she just came as an exchanged student from Japan."_

"_And?"_

"_She's doesn't know anyone around here."_

"_And?"_

"_And I volunteered to show her around."_

"_And?"_

"_And I will punch you if you don't stop saying AND!!" Neji yelled._

"_And?" Sasuke laughed. Neji gave him an evil glare._

"_So what's her name?" Sasuke asked._

"_Tenten. I think you are going to like her…"_

"_I don't feel like meeting people."_

"_Oh common, you hang out with that weird girl!"_

"_Neji, why do you care if I talk to that girl?"_

_Neji was going to give a legible answer when the teacher started talking._

_At the end of class Neji walked out with Tenten._

_Sasuke was half unconscious. He had taken medicine earlier for his allergies and now the side effects were kicking in._

_Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Constance giving him one of her joyful smiles._

"_How's it going my dear little fellow?" She said._

"_Okay but I feel drowsy from some pills I took." Sasuke mumbled, almost getting hit by a door if Constance hadn't pulled him away._

"_You are dead aren't you? What kind of medicine did you take?"_

"_I don't remember. Something starting with a V…"_

"_Viagra?"_

"_Yeah! Wait, NO!!!!" He drooled. Constance giggled a bit._

Maybe I shouldn't have taken so many... _he said to himself._

"_I can see that you will never get home the way you are so I'll take you home." Constance said._

"_Really? Thanks. I bet the others would have bailed out on me…"_

"_Are you serious? But they are your best friends!"_

"_They are "superficial friends." Well except Naruto, but he has a short attention span…"_

"_Well, don't you worry about a thing, now where's your car?"_

_Constance drove with the directions Sasuke gave her but they ended up being bogus. Sasuke fell asleep and with no other option Constance drove to her home. _

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I feel a little excited about writing now but at the same time I feel like this is going no where…but who cares? Thanks for reading whoever is reading and if you feel nice please review. Yup my story is lame but you can tell me what you think!**

**-Toni (Latilen handcuffed Liliam to a street light in some unknown street and Lily went out to look for her)**


	4. Late Last Morning and Girl Companions

**Hello people of earth! I have been busy with my finals and some presentations but, as you know already, I just LOVE writing. Of course I have to get some spark into this story so I'm working on it!**

Late Last Morning and Girl Companions

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to find himself in huge bed._

What the hell! _He got up and remembered he had taken a couple of allergy pills._

I wonder how I didn't die…

"_How are you doing Sleeping Beauty?" Constance appeared by the door and he shrieked. _

_Constance gave him an odd look. "Sooo…. Are you okay?"_

"_Well my head is still spinning. Where the hell am I at?"_

"_The guest room in my house." She sipped some lemon tea._

"_Why didn't you take me home?" He asked, suddenly noticing he was in pajamas._

"_You gave me wrong directions so I just brought you here. Oh and I told one of the maids to dress you in more comfortable clothing." She added as she saw Sasuke's flabbergasted face._

"_I think that maid likes you…" She smiled as she checked her watch. "Common, get dressed we have to go to school."_

"_Wait. You mean I've been here the whole night?" As he processed the information he asked, "Are you filthy rich?"_

"_If you want to call it filthy…seriously we are going to be late." She went to a bureau and took out underwear, a shirt, and a pair of jeans. I believe these will fit you. My mom always has extra clothes if we have visitors." She tossed them to him._

"_You freak me out everyday."_

"_Then I'm doing my job well. Hurry up already!" She went out of the room and headed to the kitchen._

_Sasuke felt violated. He falls unconscious and ends up in a weird house with a weird person and people that have seen him half naked._

_He finally did what Constance told him and stepped out of the room. The house was huge and extravagant. Every wall was covered in golden wallpaper and expensive paintings. _

She never told me she was rich! _Sasuke was bewildered. _

_He reached the kitchen, after getting lost and a maid (who blushed madly) took him there. Constance was eating fruit at a table and had another plate for Sasuke._

"_You should eat a little." Constance said without looking up._

_He sat down across from her and picked at his food. After a couple of minutes Constance broke the silence._

"_So you want to know why I never told you I was rich huh?"_

"_How the hell did you know?" He looked up._

"_I kinda know these things. I never tell anyone about my economic status, they sometimes become needy"_

"_How should you know what needy people are? You don't even have other friends!" Sasuke grinned, they usually joked around that way._

"_Well before I used to know some people! I even had a boyfriend once. The thing is that I just don't feel like being social. I prefer to stay in my own world."_

"_Then why do you stutter?"_

_Constance was going to explain the whole situation to him when a maid came in and told her she was going to be late for school._

_Constance tossed Sasuke's car keys to him but they fell to the floor. He reached down to pick them up and heard giggling from behind._

"_Why did you put your maids to dress me?!?" Sasuke asked annoyingly to Constance._

"_Well I wasn't going to let you sleep uncomfortably. I wasn't going to do it, you passed out and I don't think you would have wanted male hands all over you…"_

_She got into the car. "Plus I brought you here! You should be grateful you didn't end up in some car accident or you were picked up by some unknown person."_

"_What if that person was Jessica Alba?"_

"_In your dreams man." _

_They drove up to the school but people stared at them when they got out of the car._

"_Why are people looking at us funny?" Constance whispered to Sasuke._

"_Beats me."_

_Some random guy came up to Sasuke, ready to high-five him. "So, I heard you guys slept together! Good one my man!" Both Constance and Sasuke looked at each other, blushed, and took a step away from each other._

"_We didn't do anything you freak!"_

"_Right…" The guy turned to Constance "Was he good?" Constance seemed baffled and all that came out from her mouth was stuttering._

"_I-I-I-I w-w-wouldn't k-know…" She turned away and kept walking._

_Sasuke was going to follow her when Neji came up with Tenten. _

"_Hey Sasuke! Wanna meet some people we met after school?" Neji asked._

"_I'm in no mood to meet other people…"_

"_Common, they are girls! Maybe you can hang out with normal girls for once."_

"_Constance is normal. Plus I bet she's a better friend than you. I already told you I…" Sasuke saw Neji waiving to a couple of girls from behind._

"_Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Haruhi, this is Sasuke." A bunch of girls came up to them._

"_Whoa, you look nice…" Sakura got hold of Sasuke's arm. "And you work out!"_

"_Hey forehead girl don't take all the attention…" Ino got Sasuke's other arm._

"_Umm…could you two let go of me?!?" Sasuke struggled away from them._

"_Common little freaks get away from the annoyed dude…" Haruhi got Sakura and Ino away from him._

"_Sorry, they get wild sometimes." Haruhi whispered to him._

"_I'll just see you people later…"_

"_Wait Sasuke! I heard you and Constance…"_

"_NO NEJI! I didn't sleep with her! She just took me to her house when I passed out!"_

"_Yeah, we all believe that…and nice clothes!" Neji laughed and walked away with the girls._

_The bell rang at that moment._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Where's your girlfriend dude?"

"She's in France right now. Can I hang out with you guys for a couple of days?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yeah, why do you ask?" Naruto answered.

"Ehh, Naruto you may feel okay having Sasuke around but doesn't it bother you he abandoned us?" Tenten asked in a harsh tone of voice.

"Common Tenten, let's just forgive him!" Haruhi added.

Everyone agreed and Sasuke sat at the table.

"So...how's it going with Constance?" Haruhi asked after she noticed no one paid attention to Sasuke.

"Well I…I don't know if I feel okay with her…"

"You are thinking of dumping her huh?"

"Maybe. I don't know! I just feel confused." Sasuke looked down at the table.

"If you feel like this you should tell her. What's the point in being in a relationship you are having doubts about?" Haruhi explained.

"But I don't want to hurt her." He said in a soft whisper, hoping the guys wouldn't listen to his "softness".

"Well you will only be hurting yourself."

Sasuke was going to add something when a guy came up to Haruhi.

"Pretty as always!" He hugged her and kissed her head. Tamaki was his name. He and Haruhi had been dating for sometime.

"Well I have to go, Sasuke, but I hope you make the right choice!" Haruhi smiled and went to the door, Tamaki embracing her.

He remembered when he met her officially. If Constance hadn't come around he may have dated Haruhi, but that was all in the past now.

_-Flashback-_

_Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to the group._

"_You haven't been with us at all! You can at least say hello sometimes…"_

"_Where are you taking me?!" Sasuke asked in naiveness (not a word??) It was finally the end of first semester of finals and all he wanted was to rest._

_Now he was being kidnapped by a guy with a spiky ponytail. _

_It was amazing Shikamaru was excited to do something, usually he would just say "how troublesome" and go back to sleep (I know..O.o)._

"_We are going on a weekend trip to Neji's beach house. We also called your parents so we are ready to PARTY!!!!" _

_Sasuke thought Shikamaru was possessed by the devil._

"_You are creeping me out." Sasuke said in a cool voice, of course inside he was running away as soon as possible._

"_Well why shouldn't I feel excited?" Shikamaru grinned._

"_Why SHOULD you feel excited?" Sasuke frowned._

"_Because, we are taking the girls…"_

**And that's the end of this chapter! FYI Haruhi and Tamaki are from my second most favorite manga, Ouran High School Host Club. It's not a cross over, I just felt like getting them here. Of course, Haruhi doesn't dress like a guy in this one…O.o. Please review!**

**-Toni (the other ones are trying to hide her from Adrian….inside joke….)**


End file.
